On the Road
by Lessiehanamoray
Summary: After escaping from Ali's grasp the group is on the run. But what does Avariel really want? And what other challenges await?
1. Sokale

Disclaimer: Entreri and Jarlaxle are not mine. The world is originally not mine. They belcong to R.A. Salvatore, Wizards of the Coast, and (for the world as far as I'm concerned) Ed Greenwood.

1

"I can't believe we're alive," Callahan said to his companions as they sat around the fire.

"I guess even we can be blessed by Tymora sometimes," Avariel responded. This drew a chuckle from everyone around the fire, even Artemis.

Jarlaxle looked around and thought of all he had learned about the different members of their group. He had met Avariel, who had turned out to be the most powerful thief among the ranks of Mask. She was a slender elf with golden hair. Her eyes were a fiery gold, and she was dressed in much worn black and red leather armor. Her favored weapon was the longsword.

Turning to the next member of the circle he saw Akilah. She was Entreri's horse. He didn't choose to summon her often but had recently decided to simply make her a member of the group and to have her around at night. Otherwise she could do as she pleased. She was a pitch black horse and very fast. Seeing her at full speed was seeing a black streak of lightning. Jarlaxle liked her. She was very definitely a member of the group; her intelligence was not something to be sneezed at. If only she liked the drow. She had a tendency to buck him off unless Entreri were already in the saddle first and told her not to.

Next to her was Entreri himself. He was the one who was hardest to understand. Avariel didn't seem to trust him, and yet listened to everything he said. What was most disturbing about the man was something he had recently done. The man had erected a wall of fire by sheer force of will. Jarlaxle knew that he was no magic-user—so how had he done it?

Next to Entreri was Sahide. Jarlaxle did not like the great black panther, and Avariel seemed to like him even less. Unfortunately for the "Let's kick Sahide out" organization, Entreri, Callahan, and Akilah were all very fond of him. Still, the cat had proven loyal. When Entreri, Callahan, and he had been captured, Sahide had immediately gone to get help.

Next was Callahan. He was a young elf, sixty years at the most. He was Entreri's apprentice! The two even seemed to be getting close. Callahan put more faith into Entreri than anyone else in the group.

Jarlaxle smiled, realizing how odd this group truly was. It consisted of a drow, two surface elves, a panther, a Calishite (who Jarlaxle had reason to believe held noble blood), and a horse. To top things off, they had just fought a group of about twenty Sharites. It had looked like they might lose, but not for long.

The group sat around the fire and talked for a little while, then retired.

11

Entreri couldn't sleep. He lay on his bedroll for an hour, and he still couldn't sleep. He knew he needed it—it had been a tiring fight—but he felt too restless. He glanced over to Avariel, who was standing guard. So protective, like a mother should be, he thought. At that thought his eyes began to slowly close.

He saw the face of a beautiful woman. She had thick raven-black hair, dusky skin, and light gray eyes. Even though he had only seen her once in his life he knew who she was. This was Hasna.

_"Mother," he said quietly._

_"Quiet, my little one," she said in a hushed voice. "You need to go to sleep."_

_"I am asleep," he responded quietly._

_"Not enough," she answered as she pulled him into her arms._

_He felt like he was a little kid. His mother protected him in her soothing arms. She began to sing._

_"Sleep little one, sleep  
Have faith in your family and friends.  
Let the world turn without you for the night,  
Sleep little one, sleep."_

_It was a short lullaby, but by the time she was through, he was fast asleep._

111

"What a beautiful morning!" Jarlaxle exclaimed as he greeted the morning sun.

Avariel smiled and nodded in agreement, as did Callahan.

Entreri didn't even respond. He was too busy thinking about last night. After his mother had sung to him, he had felt himself asleep in her arms. It was like dreaming you were asleep. Her voice had been so beautiful!

"What do you think, Artemis?" Jarlaxle asked. He didn't even realize that Entreri hadn't heard his first comment.

"What do I think about what?" he asked.

"Do you think it's a beautiful morning?" Jarlaxle said, now realizing that the man was paying very little attention to his surroundings. That worried Jarlaxle.

"At least it's not cold," the human assassin replied.

Indeed it was a beautiful morning. The sun was bright, but the temperature was perfect. Unfortunately, that meant it was probably going to be hot later on. Of course, that wouldn't bother Entreri. Since he was a native-born Calishite, heat bothered him quite a bit less than cold.

1111

Sokale Von Houchie felt the warm patch of earth. The boot print had probably been made about two days ago, and it was still warm. This one was worth double-checking.

With a flick of his wrist, the vampire cast a not-so-simple-spell to show him the face of the person who had made the print. The face of Artemis Entreri flashed in his head. How ironic, he thought. Bounty hunters had made this spell, and now it was being used to track one down.

Sokale felt the burning of Artemis's blood in his own veins. The vampire had tried fire and heat resistance, but all that did was stop it from destroying him completely by burning him from the inside out.

As a vampire, Sokale could stand the warmth of normal human blood, but this was hotter. It seemed to cling to him, no matter what he did to get rid of it. It was almost like the blood were trying to destroy the person who had harmed the person it belonged to.

The only way he was going to make this burning stop was to get rid of Artemis's resistance. Then the sweet taste of his blood would fill Houchie's mouth.

Smiling, the tireless vampire hunted his quarry.


	2. Green Glow

As the companions crested a hill they could see the outline of Baulder's Gate.

"We can be there by the evening," Avariel said matter-of-factly.

"How much do people know about Baulder's Gate?" Callahan asked. He was looking at Entreri

"I have been there on several occasions," Entreri answered.

"I traveled through with Aramil," Sahide responded.

"I have gone through myself," Avariel added.

"We won't have a problem then," Jarlaxle said.

The group started up again.

22

"I don't believe it!" Nova Von Houchie screeched. She was staring at a piece of parchment. It was details on Artemis Entreri. She just kept staring at the picture of his dagger.

Nova sat back in her chair and thought. She had to protect Artemis Entreri. That was what Cletran had ordered, begged, her to do. Now, she had even more reason.

"Something tells me it will take more than protection than he currently has," she muttered under her breath.

It was time to do what was, to any other assassin, unthinkable. She was going to call help in from an outside source.

"Well, Artemis, if anyone can protect you it's Nightwing and Wraith." Nova smiled. Cletran would argue, but she didn't care. This now mattered to the Circle as much as it did the assassins. Oh well, she had better get going on those calls before the High Priest caught wind of it.

222

The sound of a twig breaking was the only warning the group had before a colum of flame descended upon them.

Entreri, Avariel, and Sahide easily dived completely out of the way. Jarlaxle's fire resistance saved him. Unfortunately, Callahan was fried. One spell, and Callahan was unconscious.

The only advantage was that the invisible cleric became visible again. Laughing madly, he attacked Entreri. Jarlaxle almost wanted to laugh. Of all the people in the group to attack Entreri was the dumbest. Surprisingly, the cleric of Cyric predicted Entreri better than anyone else.

The cleric charged. Entreri drew his weapons planning to fight. Then, realized how close to death Callahan was. Entreri dove to the side. The cleric swerved his longsword around and hit the assassin in the arm. A deep gash appeared.

Jarlaxle began hurling daggers at the cleric, they hit but it would take a lot of them to take this enemy down. Avariel snuck up behind the cleric and sneak attacked him. He gasped. The pause was long enough for Entreri to get to Callahan. Sahide guarded Entreri.

Callahan was almost dead. Entreri touched Callahan's face, there was no saving the elf. A spark flashed from the man's dagger that lay at his side. It began to glow feircly.

"NOOOOO!" shouted the cleric. Sahide pounced him. The cleric didn't stand a chance.

Entreri just looked at his dagger, then he heard a voice.

_"Callahan is not dead yet. Let me into your mind, and I will teach you how to heal."_ The voice sounded feminine. Entreri didn't even think about it before nodding.

Avariel and Jarlaxle were just about to run to Entreri when Sahide barred their path.

"You might break his concentration," the panther explained.

Avariel and Jarlaxle exchanged worried glances, than watched.

Green particles seemed to flow towards Entreri. The assassin slowly worked them through a thread that was becoming visible. He began to speed up. After about a minute he stopped. Callahan looked up at his mentor, startled.

"Think you can walk?" Entreri asked.

"I only have a small burn," the elf replied.

Soundlessly, Entreri helped his apprentice to his feet. Sahide went for Artemis. Jarlaxle and Avariel followed.

"We had better go before any more clerics turn up," Jarlaxle said. He was clearly somewhat worried.

Entreri nodded and they headed off again.

Jarlaxle looked at Entreri. He just wasn't sure what to think.

2222

The group had gotten into Baulder's Gate, after about 300 gold pieces in bribes. Now,Jarlaxle and Entreri were sharing a room. Callahan was with Sahide. Jarlaxle wanted to talk to Entreri some more, and didn't trust Sahide.

The man had healed Callahan. Now, he was bandaging the gash that had come from the sword wound. It wasn't bad, but it would get infected if not tended to. I can heal it myself, the drow thought.

"I'll get that," he said to Entreri. He pulled out his healing orb and began to chant.

22222

The body was a day old. Sokale looked at it. This was not the work of Charon's Claw or of Entreri's dagger.

A spot of dried blood caught the vampire's attention. He bent down and sniffed. It was Artemis's. They were probably still in Baulder's Gate. Smiling, he cast a quick spell that brought him in a dark alley inside the city. He would end the pain tonight.


	3. Wraith & Nightwing

To YoginiGal: Hopefully, this chapter well explain where the healing is coming from, or at least provide another clue.

A cloaked figure watched the vampire leave the alley. It then proceeded to gather its friend and find out where Artemis was spending the night. Maybe this time it would even get credit for saving him.

3

They had eaten a nice meal for the evening and done their shopping, it was time for Jarlaxle to confront Entreri. He needed to know where all these abilities were coming from. It had been two days since the man had healed Callahan, and the drow wanted to know what was going on.

"Good job healing Callahan," he remarked off-handedly.

Entreri looked up at him. He had been polishing—and talking to—his dagger and hadn't expected the drow to say anything.

"What do you want, Jarlaxle?"

"How did you do it? You've never shown this kind of…power before now."

Entreri looked down, and then looked up again. "I don't really know. Something instructed me. Believe me, I know as much about what's going on as you do."

"What about the fire?" Jarlaxle pressed. Entreri looked away.

"I got angry," he finally said. He turned to Jarlaxle again.

"I wish I could do that when I was angry," Jarlaxle said smiling.

Entreri returned with a small smile. He knew that was Jarlaxle saying that the conversation was over.

33

Entreri was asleep on the floor, and Jarlaxle sat in Reverie on the bed. Wraith signaled for Nightwing to come over.

"Should we go in or wait outside?" she asked.

Nightwing pointed inside. Wraith nodded. The two had gotten very good at understanding each other despite the barriers. Nightwing relied on mental communication, and Wraith didn't have any material mind to target. Nightwing could break through, but only if Wraith let her and with a lot of work.

Wraith quietly cast a spell to make Nightwing incorporeal and the two slipped through the window.

The hairs on the back of Entreri's and Jarlaxle's necks began to stand on end. The two awoke with a start and grabbed their weapons.

Houchie became solid and quickly cast the spell he had prepared. It didn't go off. The vampire cursed as Entreri and Jarlaxle spun around to face their enemy, and he immediately began casting another spell. Entreri charged him to try to stop it.

Jarlaxle heard the words of another spell behind him. He spun around to see what should've been a fellow drow, except that he could see through her. She finished her spell, and the vampire's didn't go off.

She was countering the vampire's spells!

Entreri made it to the vampire and began attacking fiercely. The creature easily dodged, only to feel a different blade bite into his back. He spun around, putting his back to the wall and realized that Wraith and Nightwing were there. Cursing, he became gaseous and left.

"That wasn't so hard," Wraith said happily. She then looked at Jarlaxle and seemed to study him. Nightwing flew beside her friend.

"Who are you?" Entreri asked. He didn't trust them.

"Call me Wraith, and my companion is Nightwing. She doesn't talk except through the mind, and that takes work."

Jarlaxle and Entreri looked at the two beings standing before them. The two newcomers stared in turn at Entreri and Jarlaxle. Finally, Jarlaxle spoke.

"Would your real name happen to be. . ." He paused, not wanting to provoke her to attack, especially if he was right. " . . . Aundrari Baenre?"

The drow ghost smiled. "Indeed, Jarlaxle." She looked at Entreri, then chose not to continue what she was planning to say.

Jarlaxle grinned and silently thanked his grandmother for not continuing.

"You can go back to sleep," he said to Entreri.

"I think I'll take a walk, actually," the human assassin responded. Then, he left.

"Nightwing, I want you to follow him," Wraith requested. The strange creature nodded and also left.

Jarlaxle sat down and pulled out his backpack. Wraith watched as he pulled out a clump of papers. They were the drawings he had found in Memmnon.

Smiling, Wraith went into meditation. She'd need all her spell-power for this mission.

Jarlaxle waited for Wraith to go into complete meditation then started to flip through the drawings. He barely paid any attention to the drawings, however. He was looking for a signature.

333

Entreri entered the room again to find Jarlaxle standing in front of the door with the drawings he had found in his hand. Wraith had left.

"Explain," he commanded, tossing the stack of papers to Entreri. They fell to the floor and scattered in all directions.

"Explain what?" the assassin responded.

"These drawings are yours."

"I drew them when I was a child," Entreri responded evenly. Gods! If Jarlaxle found out he was a noble, the drow would kill him, or worse.

"I found them in the noble's house. Was that your home?" As Jarlaxle asked his question his eyes narrowed dangerously. He didn't like what he was thinking, and there was a reason. That man had been about to torture them. Also, if Entreri was noble Jarlaxle wanted to know why they had gone through all the effort they had to get to the Spirit Soaring.

Entreri lowered his head. "Yes," he mumbled.

"Then why did we go to all that trouble to get to the Spirit Soaring or to get Charon's Claw?" Jarlaxle yelled.

"Because I don't want to be noble, and my father wants to kill me for it," Entreri said sadly. As the man lifted his head Jarlaxle could see the tears beginning to form.

"Why keep that a secret?" Jarlaxle asked. He now realized that he was truly hurting the man.

"People will kill me for it," Entreri answered.

It had happened before so why couldn't it happen again? People wanted to end the Entreri bloodline and if they realized that he really was a member of that bloodline they would kill him, and his daughter.

Then, he stormed out.

Jarlaxle stood there for many moments. How could he be so cruel? Entreri had just been about to accept him as a friend, to trust him. Entreri was right, too. People would kill him if they knew, or they would try to marry into the family. Then, one more thing hit Jarlaxle. He was keeping the same secret from Entreri


	4. Like Aramil

When Callahan descended the inn stairs, he found his master sitting without Jarlaxle. What was the problem? Why wasn't Jarlaxle with him? Cautiously, Callahan approached and sat by Entreri.

"Where's Jarlaxle?"

"Still up in his room," Entreri responded.

"His room?" Callahan asked. Now he was really worried.

"Yes, his room."

Callahan looked down, his shoulders slumping.

"I couldn't bear it if he stopped traveling with us," Callahan said softly. Then he got up and moved to another table. He sensed that his master needed some time alone.

44

The cellar was cold and dark, just perfect for Wraith and Nightwing.

"We can't let Jarlaxle leave the group," Wraith said decidedly. "They really are close."

Maybe we should call Nova. Nightwing suggested.

Wraith nodded and pulled a small orb out of her satchel. "Nova, we need to talk." Without warning, the orb exploded. It had never done that before, than Wraith remembered where Nova probably was. Except in Wraith's tower there was nothing that could get into the assassin Citadel.

"It looks like we're on our own," Wraith sighed.

We are three, just as we normally are.

Wraith looked at Nightwing. The Guardian was right. "We're not our normal three, though."

You're worried about how he'll take it.

Wraith smiled. Nightwing was observant. She then looked at her companion. "It's just so much at once," she said. "How will he take it?"

Nightwing looked at her friend, but didn't respond. Wraith understood. They would travel with the group. Things would play their course.

444

"You want to travel with the group?" Entreri asked incredulously.

Wraith had begged the whole group to join together. Jarlaxle refused to look at Entreri.

"I won't be a hindrance," she replied casually.

"The drow is enough extra," Avariel said sharply. "We don't need you."

"Nova Von Houchie seemed to think you did," Wraith replied defensively.

Avariel sat back, stunned. "She wouldn't dare!" the Thief Lord finally hissed.

"It is necessary," Wraith responded angrily. Avariel looked like she would attack the ghost right then and there. She probably would've too if Entreri hadn't intervened.

"She can join," he said quietly. Wraith smiled.

4444

Jarlaxle looked at Entreri as the man packed. He had hurt the man. He knew that. He needed to do something about it. The truth was Entreri's friendship was important to him.

"Artemis, there's something I need to tell you," he said quietly. He was determined that he would do this.

"What?"

"I am also noble, and highly so," he said. "I shouldn't have yelled at you." Then he said the two words he had thought he would never say: "I'm sorry."

Entreri was stunned. He didn't know what to say. "I forgive you," he finally settled with, "just don't tell anyone else, please."

Jarlaxle nodded. He was just glad that their friendship seemed to be on the mend.

44444

Not everyone was glad of this news. Once Sokale had learned of the argument, he had been hopeful that the drow would leave. One less person to deal with would have been nice. Not only that, but the vampire understood the way Entreri worked. He would not have been very efficient afterwards.

Houchie paced around the small room he was using, hardly fit for a lord, and was struck by a sudden and vicious idea.

Undead seemed to want to eat Artemis. The only times he had lost control was when he had smelt Entreri's blood. He had heard about the incident with the ghosts. Maybe, he could get Wraith to lose control.

444444

"At least it is a lovely day for travel," Jarlaxle remarked cheerily as the group headed out.

"I just hope we get even a day out of here before something tries to kill us," Avariel responded sourly. Somehow she knew it was only wishful thinking.

444444

"Nova, what news do you bring of my adversary?" the Assassin Lord begged.

Nova smirked. She had said that someone was coming to kill him, just not who. As far as he knew it could be some upstart. That's what she wanted him believing anyway.

"We seem unable to find any records of an assassin planning such a thing," she began.

"Where have you looked?" he asked eagerly.

The buffoon, she thought, he doesn't even think about the fact that Mask hasn't shown up since . . . since Aramil died. She didn't want to think about that.

"Only the highest ranking assassins," she responded.

He nodded. "That means they're low in power," he mused. "Thank you, you may take your leave."

Nova did just that and was almost immediately stopped by High Priest Cletran.

"What did you find about Artemis?" he asked eagerly.

"Let me show you," she said, her tone grim.

444444444

Deep underground Sokale Von Houchie finished his spell.

44444444444

The scent was so strong. Wraith could hold off against it normally, but this was too much. She lost control.

Entreri felt the cold as Wraith entered his body. He had never felt it before and fell to his knees. It didn't take long for the rest of the group to figure out what was happening. They couldn't attack Wraith, though, because she had put her whole self inside of his body.

Entreri screamed as she began to pull the life energy out of him; there was nothing his friends could do.

44444444444444444444

Nova felt the screams and cursed. Cletran looked at her curiously.

"I have to go," she yelled. She vanished through the wall.

444444444444444444444444

There was nothing they could do. Jarlaxle felt completely helpless.

Then someone appeared out of midair. Nova!

She grabbed onto something and yanked. Jarlaxle couldn't see what she had grabbed, but Wraith was hurled out of Entreri's body.

"What are you doing?" Nova asked. Then Nova smelt something she couldn't resist.

When Artemis had fallen down his knees had scraped on the hard road. She tackled him.

Entreri was so weak he could barely move. When Nova pounced him, he just looked at her. Those eyes... "Aramil," she whispered. How could he have Aramil's eyes and yet have their eyes be different colors? She backed off and stared at Entreri as he tried to get up.

"Aramil," she said again.

Entreri looked at her. She stood up and did the thing he had expected least. She grabbed him. Just as Entreri was about to fight her off, she leaned in close and kissed him.

Startled was not the right way to describe what Sokale felt at that moment. Aramil was inside Artemis. Now Houchie realized just how much would be accomplished by killing the Calishite, but he'd need help. However, Sokale Von Houchie was resourceful and knew exactly where to get it.

Sokale was not the only one stunned. Everyone in Entreri's not-so-little group was also stunned. They were nothing compared to the amazement Entreri felt, though.

He didn't want this. He did not need a woman in his life. Something inside of him, though, wanted him to wrap his arms around this woman who he didn't even know (although he could guess who she was), and make this last as long as possible.

Finally, she backed away. "I guess I'm traveling with you," she said simply. Entreri nodded. He had only felt like that once before, and he wasn't sure if it were a bad thing or a good thing.


	5. Shar's Ceremony

That night Entreri wrote in his journal:

_I am certain of only four friends in my life. Everyone else, I do not know. Friendship is too odd a power to understand. Love is stranger. _

Nova just came and kissed me. Jori was similar. Why did these two women choose that approach? Jori I knew well. She wanted to help, and she did. Nova though, I know nothing of. At least I know nothing that really matters. Or is there something? She was a friend to Aramil. That is what I know. I just hope that was the remnant of some spell.

With that he described what had happened that day and went to bed.

55

"Why did you do that?" Wraith asked of Nova harshly. They had separated from the rest of the group, including Nightwing.

"I saw Aramil," she responded happily.

"That does not make him Aramil," Wraith replied, still severe in her tone.

Nova looked at her. The ghost rarely said anything harshly to Nova, and when she did it was important.

"But I saw it," she argued. It was the only way to get Wraith to explain what she meant.

"He is Artemis Entreri," the ghost answered.

"I saw Aramil!" Nova nearly screamed. She didn't care that the surface was Artemis Entreri. Aramil was beneath that, and she wanted her lover back!

"We need Artemis Entreri, not Aramil," Wraith said gently. She was treading on dangerous ground.

"I need Aramil back," Nova cried. "You don't understand what a lover is! You don't even understand what love is! You are drow! You can't understand!" Blood-red tears trickled down her face.

Wraith just stood there, then looked at Nova. Nova felt Wraith's sorrow and anger at the insult engulf her.

"I'm sorry," Nova said meekly, turning to leave. Wraith would never forgive her after that.

555

Jarlaxle had taken first watch as usual and was completely taken off guard when, on his survey to make sure Sahide wasn't doing anything, he saw Nova beside the sleeping assassin, too.

The drow didn't like what she had done. He had met Nova, and he had met Aramil. He knew what they had meant to each other, and she had betrayed that. Jarlaxle didn't really know why it bothered him, it just did. The two had been passionate lovers. Not only that, but Entreri didn't want her company anyway.

_"If I give the boy any more poison it may kill him," the drow stated. _

"Then gag and blindfold him!" Ali ordered.

Marilak nodded and did as he was told. Artemis was barely aware of anything as he woke up, but he was aware of the blindfold coming to cover his eyes. He tried to scream out, to get help, but the gag had already been put in place. Kicking and trying to scream, he was hauled off.

Sahide roared. Jarlaxle and Nova turned quickly to regard him. He also woke up the rest of the group with a start. "Something's wrong with Artemis!"

Indeed as the group looked at him they saw him thrashing and turning in his bedroll. Something was definitely wrong.

_The blindfold was taken off of him, then the gag. Artemis tried to scream in that second he had, but his captor's hand was too quick and had covered his mouth before a sound was uttered. Ali walked in front of Artemis a ceremonial dagger of Shar in hand. _

Shar! His father followed Tyr, not that foul deity. Well, that's what the Tyrists thought, anyway. One of Artemis's hands was jerked free from the rope and held before his father. He cut it. Then, Artemis's other hand was cut, followed by his cheeks and knees.

He was thrown into a bow that had been carved into the alter. It was just large enough for him and, conceivably, one other person. It was also stained in blood.

Artemis's own blood now added into it.

"Why can't we wake him?" cried Callahan distressed. Nova and Jarlaxle were pacing franticly. Avariel kept an eye out. This left Sahide and Callahan to watch the distressed Entreri.

"He's in so much pain, and he's so afraid," Nova said quietly. Jarlaxle looked up at her. He was clearly as distressed as anyone else.

"What can we do?"

_His father sliced his own hand. The black-skinned elf did the same. All around Artemis people were cutting their hands and holding them over the altar, over him. _

He screamed as loud as he could; no one seemed to care. A boy's screams were nothing to pay attention to. The first prisoner was brought out.

He was even more scared now. Nova felt Artemis's panic rise into her. Wraith and Nightwing were off into the forest. She needed them.

Jarlaxle couldn't think of anything to do. Why wouldn't the human wake up? Why did he care? Jarlaxle stopped as that thought crossed his mind. He cared a lot. He cared because Artemis Entreri had saved his life, or at least that's what he told himself.

Without a word Jarlaxle removed his eye patch and put it upon Entreri.

_Drip! Drip! The blood dripped from their hands. The prisoner, a bare woman with black hair and pale skin, was being manacled to a set of four rings. She screamed and screamed and screamed……._

Entreri awoke, completing her scream. He looked around. Everyone was looking at him. There was quite an amount of relief spread upon their faces. For the first time in years, Artemis Entreri cried. The dream had been so painful. The dream had been such a painful… memory. There was no denying it that had really happened.


	6. Dealings

"All I need is fire resistance to help me deal with the blood," Sokale Von Houchie explained.

Across the table, Ali Entreri looked at the vampire. How could he trust that one? "Your proposition is indeed a nice one. You help me capture Artemis, then you take the fire resistance. After that the Awakening can be completed."

"That is the deal."

"Very well, then. I accept."

6

It was morning, and Artemis had decided to ride Akilah. Sahide shrunk down and rode on the assassin's right shoulder.

Nova walked beside the assassin. After her conversation with Wraith, she had come to realize that she needed to know Artemis before judging what to do next.

"I didn't catch your whole name," she said casually.

"I didn't catch any of yours," Entreri replied harshly.

"Fair enough, my name is Nova Von Houchie. Now, you answer."

"Artemis Entreri."

Now, it was time for the dangerous part. "Is your surname from your father, or is it your own?"

Entreri looked at her. "It's my own."

"Odd for someone to choose their own surname," Nova replied. She sounded truly interested.

"Just be blunt. What do you want?" Entreri snapped.

"Is your father Ali Entreri?"

Artemis looked at Nova with one of his famous death glares.

"Ow!" A small flame started on her shoulder.

Wraith smiled and cast a simple clerical spell. About ten gallons of water fell right on Nova's head. Everyone was laughing. Even Artemis was smiling. Then Nightwing came back from her scouting mission.

"Sokale! And he's with the Entreris!" she shouted in their minds.

"Father!" Nova shrieked in disbelief.

Entreri just sat on Akilah. His three worst enemies, here and together.

"I don't think there's anyway to avoid them," it continued.

"Then we fight," Wraith said defensively.

"I understand that we need to fight, but let's gather up what we know first," Jarlaxle said calmly. "Wraith, what do you know?"

"We'll be fighting an archmage vampire who doesn't hold all of the normal weaknesses; he's too powerful for the sun to really affect him. That's Sokale. Ali is the High Priest of Shar. This makes him the most powerful cleric of Shar in the realms. He also has control of fire. His brother is Gareth Entreri, a wererat and a powerful rogue and fighter," she said looking pointedly at Avariel. "He has some control of earth. I suggest you watch your footing, Jarlaxle I want you to levitate."

"Is that it?" the drow stressed. He now seemed pretty scared. An archmage, powerful cleric, and warrior in **one** fight!

"It's the outline," Wraith said off-handedly.

"The outline, right. Is there any way we can survive this?" Jarlaxle asked.

"Luck and teleportation," Nova said.

"Why don't we just do that now?" Avariel asked.

"Chances are they'll be able to track us. We do better off if they need to lick some wounds. It would help us get more distance," Wraith explained.

"Why are we waiting?" Entreri said sarcastically. Why him?

66

There was no way they were going to sneak up on this batch of enemies, and they knew it. In other words, Jarlaxle and the group simply walked into the grove of trees. The effects were instant.

Jarlaxle felt a spell try to enter his mind, but he was able to fight it off with the help of his eye patch. The whole ground became covered in mud. It wasn't deep, but it would certainly hinder movement. Ali began casting a spell.

Ali wanted her to accept and change Artemis. The Mistress of the Night looked at the fight with interest. She might be able to do just that very soon.

The Lady of Loss was not the only one to look at the fight with interest. The Master of All Thieves knew that Shar was being called. If she appeared so would it.

Wraith began casting her own spell. A bolt of lightning shot from her hand and shook the tree that their enemies were on. All of them landed gracefully to the ground, except Ali. He just levitated and kept calling out to his dark deity.

Artemis, Sahide, and Nightwing all charged Houchie. None of their attacks worked. In fact he just stood there mocking them. Nova drew her sword and went for Gareth.

She dived in low. Gareth easily parried. Nova swung her sword up, and Gareth barely stopped that from hitting his heart when Avariel and Callahan came in. If his brother didn't help he'd be dead.

Suddenly, everything went pitch black. Everyone stopped. Not even Houchie could tell where who was. Artemis felt something grab at him. Then he felt that person jerk and let go. The darkness abated. Everyone turned to stare at the battle going on before them.

Shar and Mask were fighting.

"Run!" Artemis and his group heard in their head. It seemed wise to follow that advice.


	7. A Beating Heart

"I think we can stop now," Avariel said to the group as they did indeed stop. Callahan just collapsed.

"Where's the new arrivals?" Entreri asked.

Indeed Nova, Wraith, and Nightwing had vanished.

"I haven't a clue," Sahide stated simply.

"At this rate, I don't think we're going make it into Waterdeep," Jarlaxle said.

Everyone else nodded.

"What if Akilah calls in some friends?" Avariel asked.

"It's a possibility," Jarlaxle said, looking at Artemis.

"I can try. Why don't you rest, Callahan?" Everyone nodded and began their chores.

7

"So Akilah's going to get some friends?" Jarlaxle asked Entreri as they sat by the fire. Everyone else was asleep.

"Yes," he replied.

"What did you think of that group?" Jarlaxle asked.

"A little too light and fluffy for my taste," Entreri replied honestly.

Jarlaxle nodded his head, understanding completely. "I wonder why Nova acted the way she did."

"She kept saying Aramil over and over," Entreri replied.

"That's odd. I wonder why."

"I don't know, and I don't really care."

"You do," Jarlaxle said.

Entreri looked at him, wanting the drow to go on.

"You want to know why she acted that way," Jarlaxle explained.

"Maybe a little, but it's not something I intend to explore too much."

"Understood," Jarlaxle replied.

77

"I feel bad about just ditching them," Wraith said to her companions as they sat together.

"Listen, how badly do we care? I don't care as much anymore," Nova replied.

"You don't like Artemis," Wraith corrected.

"You're right, I don't," Nova said quietly.

"You want Aramil though," Wraith said. There was true sympathy in her voice.

"Yes," said Nova. She was close to tears.

"I am sorry to have to say this, but you need to remember that Aramil is dead. Being nice to somebody you hate isn't going to bring him back."

Nova smiled slightly and nodded.

777

Avariel looked at the sleeping forms of her companions. They weren't going to make it. Artemis's breathing was regular, and he showed no signs of a nightmare. But there wasn't a chance.

Avariel tried to push the thoughts out of her mind but couldn't. There was no way they were going to make it. She had to contact the High Priest when they got into Waterdeep. He would transport them where they needed to go. They weren't going to make it, at least not without some casualties.

7777

"How many more days do you think until we reach Waterdeep?" Callahan asked Entreri. The two were traveling side by side on the road and were a little bit away from everyone else. Callahan was the only one who seemed to want company.

"About three," Entreri replied off-handedly.

"I hope nobody dies," Callahan said all of the sudden. This reminded Entreri of a question he had wanted to ask.

"Callahan, why do you want to become an assassin?"

"My mother was one. I want to follow in her footsteps," Callahan said quietly.

"Are you sure you're cut out for a life of killing?"

"I haven't killed yet, so can't know how I'll react. Seeing it doesn't bother me though."

"That's good," Entreri said quietly. Then he realized that it could be a problem.

"Why do you ask?"

"I will not teach you anything that actually has to do with being an assassin until I have watched you kill someone."

7777

"I don't believe it!" Ali Entreri roared. "How could things have gone wrong?"

"A mask," Sokale said.

"A mask?"

"What do you mean?" Gareth asked.

"The mask Isra wears," Sokale explained.

"Isra?" Ali inquired.

"Indeed, do you not know of who I speak of?"

"Who?" Gareth asked.

"Mask, I speak of Mask."

"What are you saying?" Ali said losing patience.

"If we can get that mask she will be…almost powerless," Houchie said quietly.

"How do you steal from the Lord of Thieves?"

"I'll tell you." With that Sokale leaned in and began discussing his plan.

77777

Nova watched the sleeping form of Artemis Entreri with some trepidation. She shouldn't be here. Jarlaxle was keeping watch, and Sahide was keeping an eye on Entreri.

Nova heard Entreri's heart begin to beat faster as well as Avariel's. Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong.


	8. Choices

"Where is it? Isra couldn't find her mask. It was the primary source of her power and the only reason she wasn't dead. Where was it?

Isra looked all around her home but couldn't find it. Where was her mask, the symbol of her power?

"Looking for this?" said a cold and calculating voice from behind her.

Isra spun around. She was far from surprised to see Shar standing there, but what did surprise her was that Shar had her mask.

"You know not to get directly into my affairs!" she screeched.

"Then you should not get into mine," the Lady of Loss responded.

"I have never been so blunt!"

"You saved the Entreri and yet you do not approve of him being part of your ranks," Shar said matter-of-factly. "Thereby you cannot say it was your business."

"It is more my business than you know," Isra said calmly. She was a deity of hiding emotion; there was no need to let Shar steal another one of her aspects.

"Ah, so the elf is involved."

"Leave," Isra said sharply.

"What of your precious mask?" Shar said teasingly.

Isra let a small smile grace her face. "I will find a way besides making any deals with you."

"As you wish," Shar said as she left. She had won this round and was content.

"Do not forget which one of us is the deity of intrigue," Isra said just quietly enough that Shar couldn't hear. Isra was ready for a return to her former glory.

8

Nova calmed down as Avariel's heart began to beat at a normal speed again. She looked at Entreri. Good--his heart was beating at a normal speed as well. Now she just wanted to know what had happened.

"How'd you sleep?" Nova asked the clearly exhausted Artemis Entreri.

He just looked at her. "I thought you had left," he mumbled.

"For a bit," she replied merrily. A motion to the side caught her attention. Avariel was signaling that it was time to talk. "Avariel and I need to talk for a moment. If you'll excuse me?"

88

"What is it?" Nova asked. She and Avariel had moved a little off of the road so that they could not be heard.

"Why are you hanging around?" Avariel asked sharply.

"You know. What's really annoying you?" She hoped that bringing the issue up hard and fast would cause Avariel to reveal herself, but it was risky.

"You left the battle."

Nova sensed that Avariel was dodging the question but decided to answer anyway.

"I wasn't given a choice. Now what's the real issue?"

"Why'd you kiss the Entreri?"

"Please, Avariel. I've already had that conversation with Wraith."

"Why'd you kiss the Entreri?"

"I saw Aramil."

"How?"

"I don't know, but I have a hunch."

"You care to share?" Avariel asked. The elf was clearly beginning to get annoyed.

"I can't," Nova said quietly. Then she walked back to the others.

888

"What was that all about?" Jarlaxle asked when Nova returned to the group. They had begun walking again, and the drow truly wanted to know.'

"Nothing," Nova said glumly. She looked at Entreri. He rode Akilah so well. Like Aramil did, she thought. The truth was she didn't like Entreri. He was too…prototype. A professional in every meaning of the word, it almost seemed as if he had no life in him.

"I wonder why he's like that?" she said quietly.

"Who?" Jarlaxle asked. He wanted to get a better feel for how she thought.

"Entreri. Why does he act the way he does?"

"I don't know," Jarlaxle answered honestly. "He doesn't like to talk about it."

"I'm sure," Nova said softly. In her mind she saw the first time she had seen Artemis. It had actually been a fairly funny event, or would've been if the boy hadn't been in obvious pain. He hadn't been able to meet his own father's gaze and because of that she knew he had been punished.

Nova looked at Entreri again. A gust of wind came and blew at his hair. A huge burn mark presented itself on his neck. Nova closed her eyes. It must've been horrible.

888

Things had been going smoothly, and the group was only a day from Waterdeep.

"I think we might actually make it without another attack," Callahan said hopefully.

"I doubt it," Entreri replied glumly. He knew well the persistence of the Entreris. His father was as stubborn as a camel. Like me, thought the assassin. Silently, Entreri prayed for the small things in life.

"Keep Jori safe," he silently prayed. Looking up at the sky Entreri thought, "I have followed the path you have laid out so far, please just return the favor by keeping my daughter safe."

Night had fallen, and the moon was full. Entreri and Jarlaxle sat just a little bit away from the rest of the group.

"This reminds of the first time I saw the surface," Jarlaxle said offhandedly.

"Oh?"

"Aramil took me. That may have actually been the first time I saw you as well."

Entreri stiffened. "He showed me to you?"

"I thought you were his apprentice," Jarlaxle said with one of his mischievous smiles.

Entreri glared at him.

"Aramil and I were…friends, I think. He wanted to show me the surface. He transported me to Calimport, and we saw a lone figure sitting on a rooftop. He left right after that." Jarlaxle looked somewhat sad. "That's the last time I saw him."

"He was executed," Entreri said simply.

"By who?" asked Jarlaxle, startled.

Entreri just looked at him and left.

Silently Nova approached. Jarlaxle was looking up at the sky, and she couldn't see Artemis. Nova hung her head down. Neither one of them knew. "Aramil," she said quietly.

How could she decide between her lover, Aramil Galaedon, and Artemis Entreri, the one who was to replace Cathi in the Circle? How could anyone decide?

8888

"Half a day and we'll be in Waterdeep," said Avariel as the group gathered around for breakfeast.

Nobody even looked at her.

88888

"Once they're in Waterdeep, we've lost!" Ali roared.

"Come now," replied Houchie, "you are the High Priest."

"What's….ah, NO, that is too dangerous!"

"It has to happen eventually," Sokale responded. "I even know somebody who would gladly help."

"Who?" asked Ali.

"The Dread Lord."

Ali smiled. "I'll do it! Oh, they had better watch out."


	9. I sense a burning?

They had made it. None of them knew how, but they had made it.

"I need to contact Cletran, or we're never going to make it to our actual destination," Avariel said. Without waiting for a reply she headed off.

"I wonder where we're supposed to be going," Jarlaxle said.

"Do you have a place you want to go?" Entreri responded.

"Point, neither one of us does."

"Pathetic, isn't it?"

"Not really," Jarlaxle said with a chuckle. "Tell me, these people seem intent on hunting you down. Why?"

Entreri looked up. How could he explain this without giving anything away? The image of Jori smiling flashed through his mind. It was followed by the image of all three of them, Jori, Aramil, and himself together and happy.

"It's hard to explain," he said simply.

Jarlaxle nodded; he understood completely.

9

"Somebody will be here at midnight," Avariel said triumphantly when she returned.

"For what?" Callahan asked.

"To get us where we need to go," Avariel said.

Nova smiled, understanding the message being conveyed, and took her own leave. There was still preparing to be done.

99

"Are you ready?" Nova asked Cletran.

"I hope so," the High Priest replied. "Are you?"

"No, but I think it will work."

Cletran smiled and began casting his spell. He only hoped that the Entreri was well-rested for the upcoming fight.

999

"It's about midnight," Entreri observed. He put little faith that a cleric would want to pick him up.

"Then I supposed I'm right on time," a voice from behind the group replied.

The whole group spun around to face the speaker. He was a short man, about as tall as Entreri, with black hair, dark skin, and gray eyes.

Avariel smiled. "I'd like you all to meet Cletran; he's the one who's going to transport us where we need to be."

Cletran nodded in accord and cast a spell. Entreri vanished. Before anyone could react, he cast another spell that transported the whole group above a maze. On one end was Artemis Entreri and on the other was the fake Assassin Lord.

9999

"Stupid priests," Entreri grumbled as he got up. He then began to look at his surroundings.

He was in a maze that seemed to be made of shadow. Why was he here?

Might as well wander around and find out, he thought. Drawing his weapons, Artemis Entreri began to move stealthily through the maze.

MAZE

Thoran slowly started moving towards the center of the maze. That was the goal after all. The center was the best spot to ambush somebody. Smiling the assassin moved closer and closer to the Son of Memnon.

MAZE

Entreri turned right to yet another dead end. He was really getting sick of this. Still, Entreri saw no other way. This way just felt so…right.

Slowly, Entreri approached the wall and put his hand through it. Smiling, he walked through the illusion and continued on his way, closer to the center of the maze.

MAZE

"What is going on?" Jarlaxle demanded. Cletran merely motioned for the group to keep watching.

99999

Thoran was finally at the center of the maze. He wouldn't be beat. He was ahead. Now, all that was left to do was wait.

MAZE

Artemis Entreri entered a large room. It had to be the center of the maze.

Thoran couldn't believe his luck. The man's back was lined up perfectly. Smiling, Thoran swung.

Entreri spun around with Charon's Claw in hand and cleanly sliced the man behind him in half. The effects of the people watching were immediate.

Entreri heard a loud cheer as the maze slowly disappeared he saw that he was surrounded by assassins, priests, and thieves. They were all cheering for what he had done, whatever it was he had done.

"Amazing, simply amazing," said a familiar voice from behind him. Entreri spun around to face Cletran.

"What was that all about?" he demanded.

"You are now Assassin Lord. It is clear that our Lady favors you over the now deceased Thoran."

Entreri's eyes narrowed dangerously. However, just as Entreri was thinking of how to respond, a loud bang sounded and High Priest and Assassin Lord realized that they were in the middle of an argument between Shar and Mask. Everybody else was wise and ran away.

Shar seemed to be holding a mask over a chasm, and Mask was clearly trying to get it back.

"What do you want?" the Lord of All Thieves demanded.

"Merely what rightfully belongs to me," Shar answered.

"Never!"

"Very well," Shar said calmly, dropping the mask into the portal.

Entreri dived and caught it right before it fell in.

Shar looked at the human. Why did it have to be the one that she didn't want to kill? Glaring, she simply vanished.

Mask went down to human size and approached Entreri as he stood up. The deity held out her hand, fully expecting the mask to be given to her.

Entreri looked at her. "Am I really your Assassin Lord?"

Mask nodded. Entreri looked at the mask, at his deity, and then at the portal. "You may want to change your mind," he said quietly. With that he threw the mask down into the portal. There was a moment of silence from everyone.

"Explain!" Isra demanded.

"I will not serve an item," Entreri said simply. With that he merely started walking away.

Isra just stood there for a moment, than she smiled.

"I sense…a burning?" Cletran asked hopefully.

Isra nodded. "You read me well."

Cletran smiled. "I hope this doesn't offend you, but it will be nice to be out of that stuffy mask."

"Indeed." Isra looked at the ground where the portal had been moments before.

It was decidedly the start of a new era for her and her followers. Smiling, she looked up in the direction of the man who had made it possible.

Author's Note: So Entreri now has a job. The next one is called the War of Shar and Mask.


End file.
